Stray Principles
by zamros pseudonym
Summary: Fed up with the school, Curly and a friend decide to wreak havoc upon the high school with all their P.S. 118 friends in it. plz r+r because I am a lonely, lonely person.
1. Secret Plans

"Stray Principles"  
  
A Hey Arnold fanfiction  
  
by zamros pseudonym.  
  
PLZ EMALE ME I AM SO LONELY  
  
All characters whoever makes hey arnold blabhlhablhblhblhb  
  
Curly had been fed up with the way everyone treated him. From the time he was denied his right as ball monitor for that week, he had been yearning for vengeance. Sure, he got his turn, but it was the IDEA that he could be so blatantly ignored by his superiors that sent him over the edge. It had been five years since that incident, and now as a ninth grader, he was going to finally give back to the student body what they truly deserved.  
  
The other kids haven't changed much since those ragtag fun filled days of P.S. 118. Arnold was still his benevolent philanthropic self, Helga still kept up her secret stalking act, Gerald remained Arnold's best friend. The only one who seemed to dynamically change their personality was Phoebe. Although she used to love school, the pressures of the years between then and now had changed her attitude. She, like Curly, was sick of the crap that the school system had put her through, and vowed, like Curly, to give back all that she was given.  
  
With these shared attitudes, Curly and Phoebe quickly became friends. They were inseperable, and although they were often made fun of, when they were with each other nothing got them down. When Harold threw a bucket of bleach in Curly's face, Phoebe was at his side in the hospital for all those weeks. When Sid called Phoebe a "total and complete cunt" and stomped on her glasses, Curly spit pig's blood in his face and babbled a bunch of nonsense. They looked out for each other, and that was all that they needed.  
  
But, according to them, the other kids needed something else.  
  
"We have to talk!" Curly told Phoebe one morning.  
  
"What is it? Did Stinky push you in to a busy intersection again?" Phoebe asked, since it HAD happened before.  
  
"No, well... yes, but that's not what I want to talk about!"  
  
"Well, Curly, what is it you want?"  
  
"It's my dad! He just got all these new guns at his shop!"  
  
Curly's dad owned a gun shop. He had also encouraged Curly to play with them at a young age, which may have fueled his insanity at this age.  
  
"Yeah? So?"  
  
"I haven't gotten to the good part yet! He says we can BORROW some!!"  
  
Phoebe gasped. "Do you mean...?"  
  
"Yes!! We can finally get the PLAN underway!!!!"  
  
Both of them started laughing maniacally. Doing so in the middle of the hallway, however, attracted some stares, and a book to the head from Harold to Curly.  
  
"Fucking freak." Harold said to him. 


	2. Detroit Rock City

"Stray Principles"  
  
PART DEUX  
  
A Hey Arnold fanfiction  
  
by zamros pseudonym.  
  
PLZ EMALE ME I AM SO LONELY  
  
All characters whoever makes hey arnold blabhlhablhblhblhb  
  
After weeks of planning, brooding, and posting hit lists on the internet, Curly and Phoebe felt they were ready. Thanks to Curly's dad, they had an ample amount of firearms and ammunition, and were ready for anything that anyone could dish out, as long as a SWAT team wasn't there. Their guns were loaded with their backpacks, and they continued to prepare mentally and physically for tomorrow.  
  
One of the key parts of the plan was being able to convince the janitor to work for them. Because he also hated kids, he was eager to comply, but Phoebe still felt obliged to give him some of her parents' money. When they were sure he would do what they asked, they went bed and dreamed of what was in store for tomorrow.  
  
The next day started out ordinary, the usual announcements in the morning and an average amount of abuse dished out towards Curly and Phoebe. The classes went by unusally slowly for them, probably because of anticipation. They planned to go in to the bathroom during lunch, arm themselves, then run out in the halls and open fire.  
  
Finally, the bell rang.  
  
"Ready?" Curly asked, loading some bullets in to his machine gun.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's FIGHT BACK." Phoebe made sure her gun was loaded, and ran outside screaming and shooting.  
  
Since it was during class, there were not many people in the halls. Mr. Simmons, their old fourth grade teacher promoted to high school hall monitor, was the first to fall. Phoebe hit him twelve times in the back and head. Of course, the sound was heard throughout the entire school, and curious teachers and students came out of the classrooms hoping to see what would happen. All most of them saw were bloodied corpses of teachers on hall duty, since both Phoebe and Curly were working their way to the lunchroom, where most of the prime people they wanted to kill were in there.  
  
Making it to the lunch room, they fired a few warning shots in to the air, which allowed some people to get away, but not many. The janitor's service provided a great help; he was able to lock the doors to the lunchroom aside from one door that Curly and Phoebe used to get in.  
  
Curly started laughing maniacally, and told the students that none of them would get out alive.  
  
The children all started screaming, some of them reaching for their cell phones. Curly and Phoebe, however, told everyone to either be quiet or get shot, and anyone caught on a cell phone will be tortured and killed.  
  
After about a half minute of conversation, Curly asked for Harold to step forward. Phoebe, in the meantime, set one of the lunch tables on fire, and managed to secure a rope just above the flames.  
  
Phoebe held back the group of students with her gun as Curly spoke to Harold loudly, to let everyone else hear.  
  
"Now, fat boy," Curly said to Harold, holding a gun to his head, "I think we're going to hogtie you, hang you from this rope, and lower you in to the fire, slowly! How does that sound?"  
  
Harold started screaming and crying. "I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry for everything that I did!! Please!!! Don't kill me!!!"  
  
"YOU should have thought of that BEFORE your ruined my life? Eh?"  
  
Curly told Harold, still pointing the gun at his head, to lay down on his stomach. He managed to tie Harold's massive limbs together behind his back, then with Phoebe hoisted Harold up, tied Harold to the rope by his hands and feet, and slowly lowered him.  
  
Harold's screams were so loud, Curly and Phoebe considered shooting him to end them, but they decided not to. They wanted his skin to melt off while he was still alive.  
  
"Now, for the rest of you!" Curly shouted.  
  
Phoebe and Curly opened fire on the crowd of students, hitting a great number of them. Stinky and Sid were told to wait at the side, because they were to be killed more painfully as well.  
  
Helga was in quite a predicament. Should she confess her love to Arnold? Was it really the right time? Helga's answer came, when she saw Arnold, dragging himself with his hands on the floor, leaving a trail of blood.  
  
"Arnold!! I... I have something to say to you..." Helga said, tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
"Y...yes?" Arnold's voice was merely a mutter, barely audible over the carnage going on.  
  
"Well... the thing is Arnold... I..."  
  
"What is it, Helga?"  
  
"I.. uhh... how to put this..." Helga's voice was stuttering, and she had trouble talking clearly.  
  
"Come on Helga, please tell me."  
  
"I... I hope you rot in hell, Football head!!"  
  
Helga kicked Arnold's face as hard as she could, decapitating him. She was then shot in the eye and fell, screaming about her love for Arnold.  
  
When Curly and Phoebe finally ran out of ammunition, the cafeteria floor was soaked with blood and various body parts, and a low moan could be heard from the students who were mortally wounded and not immediately killed. This left Stinky and Sid, cowering in fear in the corner of the room.  
  
Sid was asked for first. Taking a knife out of his pocket, Curly held it up to Sid's face and started talking.  
  
"Hey, Sid. Remember that time you took my job as ball monitor?? Back in fourth grade?? I really hated that."  
  
"Well, uhh, you know no hard feelings man I'm sure we can make up, you know?" Sid's voice had an obvious tone of fear in it.  
  
"Speaking of balls, I think we'll have a 'theme killing' with you, you know what I mean?"  
  
"Oh, no. No no no! Please, no, anything but that, disembowel me, carve out my eyes, just don't do what I think you will!!!!!"  
  
"Hmm... fine, we'll have it your way. Eyes it is!!" Curly cackled, and drove his blade deeply in to Sid's eye socket, amid a great amount of blood and screaming.  
  
"Now for number two!!" Curly was obviously having fun. He laughed maniacally as he shoved his knife in to Sid's other eye socked, seriously impairing any sort of vision he once had. Then, sensing he might recover, Curly stabbed Sid straight through the throat, ending his life.  
  
"Well, Phoebe, would you like to do the honors of dooming our friend Stinky, here?" Curly asked.  
  
"It would be my pleasure." Phoebe smiled, and walked towards Stinky.  
  
"So I guess I'm pretty much done for, eh? I should just take it in stride!" Stinky said, surrendering.  
  
"Well, you seem so awfully content with dying, so let's make you do something nutty first, how does that sound? How about... you eat your friend Sid here! Sounds tasty, huh?" Phoebe said with a laugh.  
  
"What??? How are you going to make me???"  
  
"You know that ball thing Curly was talking about?? Come on, we can roast him over the fire."  
  
Needless to say, Stinky went along with it. He ate one of his best friends until he was completely full. Then both Curly and Phoebe beat him to death with the handles of their guns.  
  
"What do we do now?" Curly asked.  
  
"I dunno. I didn't plan it this far. I assumed we'd get caught or something."  
  
Suddenly, a knock came on the locked cafeteria door.  
  
"THIS IS THE POLICE. OPEN UP *NOW*"  
  
Curly thought for a minute. "Shall we dance?"  
  
And so they danced.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
